My almost Lover
by Etsuyo Yamazaki
Summary: Kaoru souffre. Les sentiments qu'il a pour son jumeau le déchire. Je sais que c'est nul comme résumé, mais ne juger pas avant d'avoir lut s'il-vous-plait. Song-fic ! YAOI.


**Hey tout le monde ! **

**C'est ma première publication et j'espère donc que vous serez indulgents. Okok, je sais que ce n'est pas un motif suffisant mais tout de même ! Song-fic !**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Bisco Hatori. Remercions-le ^o^**

**Auteur : Moi, Etsuyo ! **

**Chanson: Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy.**

**J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et mettez quelques reviews histoire de m'encourager.**

**Your finger tips across my skin**  
><em>Les bout de tes doigts sur ma peau<em>  
><strong>The palm trees swaying in the wind;<strong>  
><em>Les palmiers se balançant dans le vent;<em>  
><strong>Images.<strong>  
><em>Images.<em>

Tu t'approches une fois de plus de moi en me tenant par le menton et en citant le texte que nous avons mil fois répété. Et je me sens au paradis. Comme à chaque fois. Mais en même temps j'ai mal. Dis-moi Hikaru ? Sais-tu à quel point tu me blesses ? Non bien sûr, quelle question. J'entends les filles qui nous regardent avec des étoiles dans les yeux, "Quel dommage leur amour est impossible ! » Gémit l'une, "Ils sont tellement touchants" Dit l'autre. Elles avaient raison, notre amour était impossible. Je suis sûr que tu ne ressens pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi… N'est-ce pas ? Tu me souris et je me rappelle alors… Nous, au jardin d'enfance, nous tenant par la main de peur d'être séparés, d'être blessés. Quelles belles images.

**You sang me Spanish lullabies.**  
><em>Tu me chantais des berceuses espagnoles<em>  
><strong>The sweetest silence in your eyes;<strong>  
><em>Une douce tristesse dans tes yeux;<em>  
><strong>Clever trick.<strong>  
><em>Habile stratagème.<em>

_J__e nous revois dans le même lit. Nous avons, dans ces souvenirs là, un grand sourire aux lèvres et nous nous regardons intensément. J'arrive à percevoir la petite pointe de malice dans tes petits yeux d'enfants. _

_Je sens une caresse sur ma joue. Légère, aérienne, c'est plus un effleurement qu'une caresse. Je reviens au moment présent, une douce chaleur au bas-ventre. Tu te tournes vers nos clientes et tu leur souris en leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, en leur disant que nous briserons les règles. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge de plus n'est pas ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une note d'espoir et de sincérité au fond de ta voix. Ce n'est que mon imagination. Je le sais, car, après tout, je sais ce que c'est que l'espoir. Je sais ce que c'est que d'espérer en vain. Et je sais également que ce n'est pas ça qui fait trembler ta voix en ce moment même._

**Well I never want to see you unhappy.**  
><em>Eh bien, je ne veux plus jamais te voir malheureux.<em>  
><strong>I'd thought you want the same for me.<strong>  
><em>Je croyais que tu voulais la même chose pour moi.<em>

_La journée touche bientôt à sa fin, tu dis salue tous nos amis, plus particulièrement Haruhi, ce qui d'ailleurs fait enrager le King. J'aime tellement te voir sourire, j'aime tellement te voir rire, j'aime tellement te voir heureux. Et pourtant…_

_Dis-moi Hikaru ? As-tu, une seule fois, pensé à mes sentiments ? Que je suis idiot. Nous sommes jumeaux, et l'amour entre jumeaux est malsain. C'est quelque chose d'inconcevable. Si l'amour homosexuel est assez mal vu par la société, l'amour inceste est complètement tabou__. _

_Nous partons finalement et tu t'aperçois que je n'ai pas parlé depuis le début du trajet. Une fois arrivés, nous montons dans notre chambre et tu me demande brusquement ce que j'ai après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte à clé. _

**Goodbye my almost lover.**  
><em>Adieu mon presque amant.<em>  
><strong>Goodbye my hopeless dream.<strong>  
><em>Adieu mon rêve sans espoir.<em>  
><strong>I'm trying not to think about you.<strong>  
><em>J'essaye de ne pas penser à toi.<em>

_Ne pose pas cette question avec autant d'inquiétude dans cette voix, dans ta voix. Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaye de t'oublier et de ne pas penser à toi ? Ne vois-tu pas que je me force à repousser ces images plus que perverses ? Je dois abandonner l'amour que j'ai pour toi, alors arrête. Car oui, c'est bien de l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Pas de l'amour fraternel, pas de l'amour amical, mais le vrai amour. Celui qui te fais voler, plané, décollé. Vois-tu à quel point je deviens niais ? Je n'aurais jamais voulu cela, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé, depuis qu'Haruhi est là surtout. Je ressens cette jalousie et j'ai mal car je ne peux rien y faire._

_Cesse immédiatement. Ne me fait pas espérer. Arrête. Arrête._

**Can't you just let me be?**  
><em>Ne peux-tu pas juste me permettre de le faire.<em>  
><strong>So long my luckless romance.<strong>  
><em>Ma malheureuse histoire d'amour a duré trop longtemps.<em>  
><strong>My back is turned on you.<strong>  
><em>Je <em>_t'ai__ tourné le dos._

Arrêtes Hikaru. Tu me blesses, pourquoi te rapproches-tu aussi dangereusement en me demandant de tout te raconter. Je n'ai pas envie de te montrer cette partie là de moi. Ça n'a pas assez duré à ton goût ? Tu veux encore me faire souffrir ? Pour la première fois dans ma vie, je te tournes le dos. Je ne veux pas que tu vois les larmes qui coulent le long de mon visage. Je ne veux pas que tout change. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est que tu reste là, à mes côtés et ce peu importe ce qui peut arriver. Même si je te demande de fuir, reste. Même si je te fais du mal, reste. Même si je te dégoûte… Reste. Voilà ce que je veux.

**Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache.**  
><em>Si j'avais sue que t'allais me briser le cœur.<em>  
><strong>Almost lovers always do<strong>  
><em>Les presque amants font toujours ça.<em>

_Pourquoi sommes-nous jumeaux ? Et pourquoi aimes-tu autant les filles ? Tu me brises et tu ne t'en rends pas compte car je ne le montre pas. _

_Tu te places devant moi, pose un doigt sous mon menton et me relève la tête. Tes yeux s'agrandissent, à un tel point que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont sortir de leurs orbites. Tu bafouilles quelques mots incompréhensibles puis tu me prends dans tes bras. Tu me sers si fort et je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à cette étreinte même si je sais que ça ne feras que détruire mon cœur encore un peu plus. Tu ne veux pas me laisser partir. Je sens ton cœur qui bat, ou alors est-ce le mien ?_

**We walked along a crowded street.**  
><em>Nous avons marché le long d'une rue bondée.<em>  
><strong>You took my hand and danced with me.<strong>  
><em>T'as pris ma main et dansé avec moi.<em>  
><strong>Imageeeeeeeeees<strong>  
><em>Imageeeeeeeeees<em>

_Tu me prends la main et tu me regarde droit dans les yeux. Tu es incertain je le sens. Après tout, je ressens tous que tu ressens n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas réciproque ? Pourquoi ne ressens-tu pas ma douleur ? Et je nous revo__is devant cette jeune fille aux yeux larmoyant qui regarde sa lettre se déchirer lentement entre mes mains. On était réellement ensemble dans ces temps là, et je savais que je comptais plus pour toi que n'importe qu'elle autre fille au monde. Tu vivais pour moi et je vivais pour toi. Puis Tamaki est arrivé, et j'ai remarqué, il n'y a que peu de temps, que c'est ce qui à chambouler notre vie. J'aurais préféré ne jamais l'avoir rencontrer. _

**And when you left you kissed my lips.**  
><em>Et lorsque t'es parti tu m'as embrassé sur les lèvres.<em>  
><strong>You told me you w<strong>**ould never let forget these images.**  
><em>Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me laisserais jamais oublier ces images.<em>  
><strong>Noooooo.<strong>  
><em>Noooooo.<em>

Tu me couches sur le lit, doucement et tu te positionne au-dessus de moi à l'aide de tes coudes. Je ne comprends pas. Tu prends de nouveau mon menton, mais cette fois tu m'embrasses tendrement. Je sursaute et te repousse. Tu souris et me regarde. Ton regard.

Mes pensées s'emmêlent et s'entremêlent. Je les vois bien tes yeux. Ils ont peur. Peur de ma réaction. Je l'ai remarqué. Mais comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse alors que mon cerveau est sur le point d'exploser ?

Tu plonge ta tête dans mon cou qui s'humidifie rapidement à cause de tes larmes. A ce moment là, c'est comme si mes pensées disparaissaient toutes. Je n'avais plus qu'un mot -qu'un nom !- en tête. Hikaru.

Je me redresse et m'appuie sur mes coudes. Je te mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure et nos douces caresses se poursuivent ainsi jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

**I cannot go to the ocean**  
><em>Je ne peux pas aller à <em>_l'océan_  
><strong>I Cannot drive the streets at night.<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas conduire la <em>_nuit__._  
><strong>I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind.<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas me réveiller le matin sans penser à toi.<em>

Je sais qu'à présent je ne pourrais plus me séparer de toi. Je sais que je t'aimerais et cela quoi qu'il arrive. Nous sommes jumeaux, nous partageons tout. Nos goûts et… nos sentiments ? Je me réveille dans notre grand lit. Tu n'es pas là. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu pars mais reviens toujours très rapidement. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

Tu rentre précipitamment dans la chambre. Tu es déjà habillé et prêt pour commencer une journée normale. Mais nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas normaux. Tu t'approche et t'allonge à mes côtés en me regardant amoureusement. Nous n'avons pas besoin de dire à haute voix ce que nous savons déjà. Voilà pourquoi aucun de nous deux ne parla.

Tu prends ma main et je souris. Après tout, les gens ne pourront rien nous dire. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des amants. Juste des jumeaux, des presque amants, qui partagent tout… même les sentiments.


End file.
